Once Upon a Time Power Siblings
by Grimmfan86
Summary: This is a Once Upon a Time/Power Rangers/Jessie crossover when Mr. Gold/Rumplestiltskin finds out he had a brother and that his brother had two children. I also added characters from other shows that I watch.
1. NeverLand

Jayden rubbed his head and looked around only to find he was in the woods somewhere tied to a tree. He looked next to him to see his sister Jessie panicking and struggling with vines that was wrapped around them repeatedly. "Struggling will get you nowhere." "Who the hell are you?" "Quite the mouth you got, tell me is that any way to talk to your grandfather." Jessie and Jayden looked as the shadowy figure stepped toward them. They saw a teenage boy stand before them wearing a green shirt and matching pants with short brown hair and hazel eyes. the siblings started laughing at the boy. "You look a little young to be a grandfather don't you think little sis." "Agreed big brother." "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Peter Pan." that just made Jayden and Jessie laugh harder. Peter glared at them and told them to be quiet while he told them about him and how he really was their grandfather.

Meanwhile standing on a shore a man and a woman were waiting for someone. Suddenly a girl with red hair appeared followed by a ship carrying people from what the man and woman could tell. "Regina, Mr. Gold I got what you wanted I also brought some people with me who are looking for two people who have been captured and brought here." "Great just what we need dearie more people." "The more people the better I suppose let's just greet them and bring them to the others as for you Ariel here is your reward legs whenever you want." Regina handed the mermaid a bracelet that can change her tail into legs whenever she wore it. "Here they come." Ariel, Regina and Mr. Gold watched as a group of people made their way toward them. "Kendall are you ok?" asked Stiles. Kendall just nodded as he and Stiles followed the others off the boat and on to the shore where they were greeted by a man and a woman. "Welcome to Neverland dearies allow me introduce myself my name is Mr. Gold and this is Regina Mills." "We're looking for my son Henry and were told that you were also looking for two people who were brought here." "That's right by the way my name is Nick Burckhardt and this is my sister Avery, our nephew Kendall and some friends of ours." Everyone else in the group introduced themselves. Avery took a photo out her purse and handed to Regina who looked at and showed it to Mr. Gold. "It's really important that we find Jayden and Jessie because Jessie was just released from the hospital after being a coma for three months." After hearing what Dylan McAvoy said Regina knew they had bring them to the others and formulate a plan quickly to not only save Henry but to also save Jayden and Jessie.


	2. Meet Peter Pan Your grandfather

Jayden could not believe what he just heard. This kid who he never met before told him and his sister that their father had a brother named Rumplestiltskin and that everything he said about being their grandfather was true. _Damn my ability to tell if someone is lying this guy is obviously telling the truth._ Peter Pan noticed the look on Jayden's face and smiled the most evil smile he could. "So, you believe me then." "It doesn't matter our family will find us and when they do we'll leave this place and there's nothing you can do about it." "We'll just see about that won't we. You sound just like my other grandson your cousin Henry." Just then another boy showed up he was wearing a hood so the siblings could barely make out his face. Pan made his way over to the new comer and the two of them whispered to each other. Fortunately they didn't know that Jayden has super hearing the wolf power he actually likes (besides his super speed) and he was able to hear every thing they said. "Felix what the bloody hell do you mean there's more people here." "Calm down it's not like they're going to make it off the island." "Why are they here?" Jayden and Jessie noticed the boy point towards them and saw him and Pan look towards them with evil grins on their faces. Just then Jessie began feeling sick and fainted. Pan and Felix rushed over to her concerned. "What happened?" "She just got out of the hospital the day you took us. She's still weak after being in a coma for three months." Jayden glared at both of them as Pan told Felix to release them from the tree. After they were free Jayden picked Jessie up and asked Pan if there was a place he could keep her safe. Pan and Felix led the siblings to a tree house in the woods where his hide out was and told them they can stay there until Jessie wakes up.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow and Charming were sitting around a campfire while talking to Hook, Emma, Neal and Tinker Bell about what to do next when Regina and Mr. Gold came walking through the bushes with people they have never seen before. "Gold, Regina you're back." "Who are they?" Regina explained everything her and Mr. Gold were told earlier and told the others they need to come up with a plan fast or Jessie could die if they didn't get to her and Jayden in time. Snow saw a sad look on Avery's face and went over to comfort her. "Don't worry we'll find them and Henry too." James stepped forward and told them about two men that arrived in StoryBrooke and they also promised them they would bring back their sister as well. "Who's their sister?" "A girl named Wendy and in case you're wondering her brother's names are John and Michael." Emma was wondering how these people not only got to Neverland but how they found the place. She figured she'd ask them later right now they had to focus on finding Henry, Wendy and their loved ones. Kendall walked towards the fire and sat down. Other than noticing Neverland and yelling land ho which he thought was funny at the time he didn't really say much. He was too worried about his brother and sister. Allot of things happened in his life in the last four years. He became a member of a successful boy band with his friends, reunited with his birth mom and his two siblings Jayden and Jessie, lost his mother, became a Grimm with Jayden and Jessie, and tried to help Jayden defeat Master Xandred though James did most of the helping since James knows more about fighting then Kendall. Not to mention he and Jayden also became werewolves and his Aunt Phyllis was lying in a hospital bed in a coma cause she fell down some stairs at a hotel where a fundraiser was being held for his grandmother Nikki Newman who was suffering from MS. Now here he sat in a the middle of Neverland a place that he thought was a made up place in a fairytale his favorite actually one of the things he and Jayden had in common. Only Jayden wasn't sitting with him by the fire he was taken by Peter Pan along with a kid named Henry and a girl named Wendy. Kendall just sat there stared at the fire and sighed sadly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Emma Swan at least that's what she said her name was he wasn't really paying attention he was too busy worrying about Jayden and Jessie who were on this strange island somewhere scared out of their minds well Jessie was Jayden was doing all he could to protect her. Kendall always wishes he was brave like James and Jayden after all they are the fighters and protectors of the group. "Hey, you ok?" Kendall didn't respond he just looked at Emma. Emma pulled Kendall close to her and started rubbing her hand along his back to comfort him which his family didn't mind. "Everything will be fine we will work together find Henry, Jayden, Jessie and Wendy and we'll bring them all home where they can be with the people who love them." "Thanks I needed that." "No problem kid." Snow and James walked over to where Emma and Kendall were and sat down. Emma looked up at her mother sadly but not just because she was missing Henry but she felt bad for Kendall and his family. "By the way how did you lot find this place?" she heard Hook ask Nick Burckhardt.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick told everyone that a sort of friend of theirs used a scrying spell to help locate where Jessie and Jayden were. "I'll admit I thought it sounded crazy at first but after doing some thinking we just went with it and made our way to StoryBrooke." "Then let me guess you followed the mermaid here." Everyone nodded as Neal reminded them that it didn't matter how Jayden and Jessie's family got to Neverland just that they needed to find their loved ones before it's too late. "How do we even find them in case you haven't notice dearies this place is huge." "Derek, Kendall, Peter and I can find them easy." Regina and Emma looked at Scott confused at first then amazed when the three boys and Peter changed into their wolf forms. "So, you four are werewolves just like our friend Red only less fur and you're still standing." Said Snow looking at them with amazement. "How did you become werewolves?" asked Neal curious. "Peter and I were born this way and Scott as well as Kendall and Jayden who is also a werewolf were bitten." "I was actually bitten by his uncle Peter and he (Derek) bit Jayden and Kendall." Nick and Dylan looked at both boys annoyed. They couldn't believe they just told a bunch people they just met that they're werewolves and that Jayden is a werewolf too. Peter picked up on their annoyance. "Look they were going to find out eventually so might as well tell them now." Nick and Dylan not really trusting Peter actually found themselves agreeing with him.

Meanwhile back at Peter Pan's treehouse Jayden was getting worried about Jessie who didn't look so good at all. "Don't worry our families will be here soon." said Henry while Wendy checked on Jessie who was still asleep. Just then the door opened and Peter Pan walked in actually looking worried about his granddaughter. "You still don't trust me do you boy." "Well how do you expect me to trust you when you kidnapped us and for what so you can destroy magic." Peter looked towards Henry knowing that his other grandson told Jayden everything. "When our families and my friends find us we'll make you wish you never met us." "I'll love to see that." Peter left after that to talk to the lost boy Felix. Jayden heard him tell Felix to get the rest of the lost boys and find Jayden and Henry's families and kill them.


	5. Chapter 5

Tinker Bell looked up due to hearing something in the woods. When she went to warn the others she saw that they were sounded by the lost boys. "Well look what we got here pathetic families trying to save their love ones." said the leader Felix as he took off his hood. Regina and James got ready to fight as did Hook and Emma. "Where are our children?" asked Nick getting angry and Felix knew it too. "Don't worry Grimm you'll see them soon. "Said Felix with a sly grin on his face "How did you know I'm a Grimm?" "Pan knows everything about all of you." Nick didn't like the sound of that and he wondered what else Pan knew. "Does Pan know about us?" asked Scott as he, Derek, Kendall and Peter changed their eye color from human to not so human (red eyes for Scott, yellow eyes for Kendall and blue eyes for Derek and Peter.). Felix and the rest of lost boys looked horrified as they saw claws and fangs come out of them. "Felix what do we do now Pan didn't say anything about this." said one of the lost boys scared. "Don't worry we can take them." Just then someone came flying through the bushes and grabbed one of the lost boys by the throat and started choking him. Everyone saw in surprise that Jayden stood in full wolf form and roared like no one has ever heard him roar before and threw the boy so hard that he crashed into the others knocking everyone down when he landed. The lost boys ran like their lives depended on it which it did at this point. "This isn't over you haven't seen the last of us." said Felix as he ran to catch up with the others. "I'll be looking forward to the next time we meet." Jayden with a smirk on his face. Avery was the first to hug him after seeing he was alright. "Where's Jessie and Henry?" asked James a little disappointed he didn't get to fight any body. Jayden picking up his disappointment and told him there will be a time to fight later right they had get back to Pan's hide out and save Henry and Jessie. "Any ideas how to do that?" asked Regina. Dylan said he had an idea on how to free their loved ones. So everyone gathered around and listened as he told everyone his plan while Jayden told Kendall, Scott, Derek and James how he escaped he would tell the others later.


End file.
